Ang Paborito Mong Libro
by kaerin-chan
Summary: Compilation of Tagalog stories based on the author's own experiences. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"Alyas Michael"**

Minsan ba sa tana ng buhay niyo e naniwala kayo sa crush at first sight? O love at first sight kung sabihin ng iba jan na nagkaroon ng forever dahil sa love at first sight na iyan? Ako kahit na may pagka-bitter sa pag-ibig e naniwala din sa crush at first sight, at nagka-crush at first sight ako, wala ng iba kundi kay alyas Michael (tulad ng nabanggit ko sa mga nakaraang kwento).

Dati, hindi ko siya napapansin. Kasi wala naman akong pakelam sa mga kaklase ko non pwera lang sa mga naging tropa ko. Hindi naman sa sinasabi kong panget siya, pero hindi yun yung punto, kasi gwapo siya. Gwapo si alyas Michael. Kinulang lang talaga siya sa height. Hindi naman siya maliit, pero hindi rin naman siya malaking tao. Para sa akin na 5 foot 5 inches, masyadong maliit sa akin ang ganong height niya. Halos magkasing-tangkad lang kasi kami, at konting konti lang ang lamang niya sa height kesa sakin. Para sa aking malaking nilalang, medyo hindi ko gusto yung mga lalaking mas maliit sakin, o singtangkad ko. Ang awkward non pagmag-kikiss kayo no (as if naman na magkakaroon pa ako ng forever para magka-kiss), ikaw pa yung magaadjust imbes na ikaw nalang yung titingala, demmet. Mabalik tayo sa usapang crush.

Nagsimula ang lahat sa simpleng activity na binigay ng aming butihing teacher sa politics. As much as I hate group activities, e napilitan pa rin akong makigrupo sa mga kaklase ko na hindi ko na nga close dahil nga wala naman akong pakelam sa kanila, e napalayo pa ako sa best friend ko. Pinaka ayaw ko talaga sa lahat enyung group activity, kasi ang palaging nangyayari ay, one fourth ng grupo ang gagawa at mag iisp, at three-fourth ng grupo ang magkukunwaring mag-isip hanggang sa yung one-fourth nalang ng grupo yung makkaatapos ng lahat. Pero nang mangyari ang pangyayaring ito, bigla ko nalang nagustuhan ang group activities kaya naman, dang it! Ang saya lang (wahaha!).

Napansin ko na agad siya nung una palang. Pinaghiwahiwalay kami ng bawat grupo ng teacher namin. Sa pagkakaalala ko, group 2 kami non. Nakita ko siya agad, nakaupo siya non sa pinaka dulo ng hilera ng upuan. At dahil saw ala ng maupuang iba non, at ang bakanteng upuan nalang e yung katabi niya, dun nalang ako umupo at pagkatapos ay binigay na ng teacher naming ang gagawin namin. Nung una, ako lang ang nag iisip ng pwedeng ilagay na sagot (kasi pag tinatanong ko yung mga kasama ko ang palagi nalang nilang sinasabi ay "hindi ko alam eee isip muna ako", sabi ko sa inyo eee kaya ayoko ng group activity) pero siguro nung napansin niyang wala akong mailagay, tinulungan niya ako. Which is (*claps**claps) isa sa mga 'gentleman' thing na gusto ko sa isang lalaki. Gusto ko yung tipong ganon, tutulungan ka ng kusa ng hindi ka na nagsasabi, yun lang naman. Sabi niya non siya na gagawa nung pang number three kaya naman ayun (babaw ng kaligayahan ko no). Then one time nung may sasabihin sana siya sakin, nagkatinginan kami ng mata sa mata. As in titig. Taena titig bes. Habang may sinasabi siya, nagkatitigan lang kami ng saglit. Tapos bigla nalang (booooom!), may nakita ako spark. Spark kasi may kung ano sa mata niya na parang nakakatunaw, at nakakaewan. Pero siyempre nung nahiya naman na ako kakatingin sa mata niya non, lumihis na ako ng tingin. At simula ng araw ng yon, crush ko na siya. Malamang isa to sa mga walang kwentang storya na nagawa ko, pero jan lahat nagsimula ang pagkakaroon ko ng crush pagkatapos ng dalawang taon na pagte-turn down ng mga lalaki, dahil dalawang taon din akong naging bitter dahil sa ex ko. We'll have another story for that (wahaha).

Lesson learned, wag ka titig sa mga mata ng kung sino man, baka tamaan ka din tulad ng nangyari sa akin. Taena pero swerte, gwapo eee (wahaha).


	2. Chapter 2

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"** **Awkward – unites with my vocabulary"**

Bilang isang magiting na estudyante, dapat maging isa kang well-sociable na nilalang. Yung tipong marunong kang maki-halubilo sa ibang tao at makisalamuha sa iba. Sa mga unang buwan ko sa AMA Computer College Olongapo Campus, ang magiting na eskwelahan na pinapasukan ko, ay maganda naman ang pakikitungo ko sa lahat. Nakikipag-kwentuhan ako WITH CONFIDENCE sa lahat ng tao, sa mga kaklase ko, sa mga guro, at sa ibang taong nakikilala ko. Maayos naman, pwera lang yung araw na magkagusto ako sa isa kong kaklase.

Crush, ang isa sa mga bagay na mayroon ang mga babaeng single na katulad ko. Syempre, hindi maiiwasan yon, lalo na kung gwapo yung lalaking nagugustuhan mo, diba? Sa parte ko naman, oo cute siya para sakin, pero hindi siya yung tipo ng taong magugustuhan ng kung sino ring babae. Parehas kaming "bisexual" at hindi ko naman yon ikinahihiya na 'oyy bisexual yung crush ko' kasi yun din ang isa sa mga nagustuhan ko sa kanya. Kasi nagkakaintindihan kami tungkol sa bagay na, wala kaming pake kung babae o lalaki man ang magustuhan namin kasi ang mahalaga, mahal mo ang isang tao, kasi yun naman talaga ang pinaka importante sa lahat diba? Ang mahal mo ang isang tao kahit ano man ang sexuality niya. Nagustuhan ko din siya kasi kahit parang babae ang kilos at pananalita niya, e totoo pa rin siya sa sarili niya, which is why I adore him so much. May mga similarities din kasi kami. Mahilig kami sa yaoi (when translated to English, it mean "boys love"), anime, books, and coffee. Tawagin natin siya sa alyas na Rush.

Nagstart yung pagkagusto ko sa kanya mid August 2016. Nung naghoholding hands kaming dalawa. Naka-interlock ha! Then niloloko ko siyang hahalikan ko yung kamay niya habang naka-interlock ang mga yon pero ang totoo kamay ko lang yung hahalikan ko tapos magugulat siya. Hindi ko alam kung pano nag-start yung holding hands na yun e pero ayun nga. Tapos one day- ginawa niya yun sakin at nagulat ako. Tawa ako ng tawa that time. Pero syempre, hindi pa niya alam na gusto ko na siya non.

At ito na nga yung point ng story ko, one day, naggala kaming magtotropa. Hindi ko na maalala kung saan kami nagpunta non pero basically, nung tatlo nalang kaming natira at pauwi na yung isa samin, sabi ko ayaw ko pang umuwi, at ayaw pa din daw niya umuwi so nauna na umuwi yung kasama naming isa so basically, dalawa nalang kaming magkasama. Kaya ang biro ko sa kanya "tara date muna tayo" sabi naman niya "haha sige tara date muna tayo". Pumunta kami sa mall that time, at ang unang pinuntahan naming ay ang paborito namin, ang NBS (National Bookstore), nagtingin ng mga libro na hindi naman naming bibilhin saka umalis. Tapos umakyat kami sa second floor at dun ko lang narealize na dalawa nalang kami at wala akong maikwento sa kanya. Tinanong ko siya non, "so saan tayo pupunta niyan" sabi niya "ay halla hindi ko alam". Nakaikot kami sa second floor ng dalawang beses kakaisip kung saan kami pupunta. Sabi ko pa "ikaw yung lalaki eee, kaya saan tayo pupunta niyan?" tanong ko ulit, sabi naman niya "promise hindi ko alam wala akong alam sa mga date date eee sumusunod lang ako sa inyo pagnaggagala tayo kaya ganon" sabi niya. So nung magtatatlo na kaming ikot, sabi niya "tara kain nalang tayo sa Mang Inasal", "wala na akong pera" sabi ko, "lilibre kita" sabi niya. So pumunta nga kami don dahil hindi ko na rin alam kung saan kami pupunta.

Nakarating kami sa Mang Inasal at nagorder ako, kasi hahanap nalang daw muna siya ng uupuan namin, nilibre niya ako ng halo halo, parehas kami ng order. Ng matapos, pinuntahan ko na siya sa upuan. Habang hinihintay naming yung order namin, wala akong masabi sa kanya. Ewan ko pero yun na nga, ang awkward ng lahat lahat ng nangyayari. Bigla din akong nakaramdam ng hiya kasi magkasama kami ng crush ko, at wala talaga akong masabi. Nang dumating na ang order namin, nagkwento siya ng mga bagay bagay, ako, oo lang ng oo. I suddenly feel uncomfortable that time and hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko at wala naman akong masabi o maikwento sa kanya. Tapos bigla nalang niyang sinabi "ang awkward naman nito", sabay sabi ko ng "oo nga eee hahaha". I've never been feel uncomfortable in that way before. So buti nalang nandon yung kaklase kong isa kumakain kasama ng mga tropa niya at kachat yung tropa ko din na babae at pinapunta namin siya sa Mang Inasal para naman masalba ang awkward space naming dalawa doon. Habang hinihintay naming siya, pinapanalangin ko noon n asana dumating na siya agad. Nang makadating siya, nagtake out nalang siya kasi tapos na kami kumain. Pagtapos niyang magtake out umalis na rin kami. Sa jeep, magkasama pa rin kami, at hindi ko alam ang sasabihin sa kanya. Habang naglalakad kami papuntang sakayan sabi niya, "sorry hindi ko talaga alam yung gagawin ko kasi hindi naman ako sanay sa ganitong date date", "okay lang hahaha" sabi ko with an awkward laugh. Tahimik kami sa jeep hanggang sa makababa ako at magba-bye sa kanya. Dun unang pumasok na vocabulary ko ang salitang "awkward" kaya naman parang natrauma ako sa pangyayaring yon kaya naman pag may kasama ako at dalawa lang kami, nagiging awkward nga ang sitwasyon, nadala na ako.

Lesson learned, wag kang lalabas kasama ang crush mo lalo na kung kayong dalawa lang o ng kung sinong taong hindi ka pa ganun kakomportable kasama siya. Pero basta wag ka lang lalabas kasama ang crush ng kayong dalawa lang, ang awkward promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"** **Kami ni crush"**

Bilang teenager, isa sa mga magandang bagay ang pagkakaroon ng crush. Ginagawa ka nitong inspired na gawin ang mga bagay bagay. Kung magkaklase kayo ni crush, gumagawa ka ng paraan para mapansin ka niya. Pwedeng tuwing recitation, palagi kang nagtataas ng kamay para maisip niya na matalino kang tao, naglilinis ng classroom para maisip niya na masipag kang tao, nagpapakabait sa harap ng mga magulang mo pag may meeting para maisip niyang magalang kang bata, gumagawa ng mga assignment at nagpapasa ng project on time para maisip niyang responsible kang nilalang, kahit na nasa isip mo ay "shit, kailan ba ako mapapansin ng crush ko?". Well tulad ng naikwento ko sa kwentong "Umamin na ako, sa wakas", kinuwento ko kung pano ako umamin sa crush ko, kay alyas Rush. Pero hindi lang yun dun nagtatapos, dahil base nga sa title ng storyang ito, naging kami ng crush ko. Legit tong pangyayaring ito promise.

Katatapos lang ng exam naming noon at magsesecond semester na. Pumunta kaming school para as usual, magkwentuhan at mag gala (wala na kasi kaming ginagawa non). Nung mag gagabi na mga 5:30 na ng hapon, tumambay nalang kami sa computer lab at nag internet as usual. Ako, ang best friend ko, at siya nalang ang magkasama non. Nagtitingin kami non ng mga 'low cost' cosplay sa internet at tinatawanan ang mga ito. Nung may biglang may ginawa yung best friend ko, tinanong ko si alyas Rush (yung crush ko), "bes, nagkagirlfriend o boyfriend ka na ba?", "hmm, oo kung tatawagin mong relasyon yon" sagot niya, "sino siya?" tanong ko sa kanya, "Lawrencio aka Lawlaw" (tawagin natin siya sa alyas na Lawrencio) _so ahh, boyfriend pala_ , "bat kayo nagbreak?" tanong ko sa kanya, "may mga bagay kasi na ayaw ko na ginagawa niya eee, may mga parusa kasi siyang ginagawa pag hindi ako sumusunod sa kanya" (kung hindi ninyo alam ang 'yaoi', hindi niyo magegets ang sinabi niya na yan), "pano pala naging kayo?" tanong ko ulit sa kanya, "tinanong lang niya ako kung pwedeng maging kami tapos yun, pag tinatanong kasi ako kung 'pwedeng maging tayo', hindi kasi ako nakakahindi eee" sagot niya. So ayun na nga at nakahanap ako ng butas at nagpaka hokage, tinanong ko siya, "so pwedeng tayo nalang?", napangiti siya at hindi nakapag salita, tinanong ko ulit siya "tayo nalang?", hindi pa rin siya nagsasalita, nakangiti lang at sa ikatlong tanong ko ng "tayo nalang?", ang sagot niya "oo na" ng nakangiti.

Lesson learned, minsan talaga dapat mong pairalin ang pagka hokage mo para makuha mo ang isang bagay. Sa isang iglap, kami na agad ni crush. Hindi man kayo ganon kaswerte tulad ng nangyari sa akin, (hahaha joke peace tayo), makakahanap din kayo ng crush na kasing engot ng crush ko.


	4. Chapter 4

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"** **Paasa siya, umasa ako"**

Ano ba talaga ang tama? Ang katagang "walang paasa kung walang umaasa" o ang "walang umaasa kung walang paasa"? Siguro ang tamang sagot jan ay depende sa sitwasyon, ano? Kasi para sa akin, ang pangalawa ang tama. Siguro based on experience na rin. Tulad ng nasabi ko kanina sa kwentong "Umamin na ako, sa wakas", may isang lalaki akong nabanggit na may alyas na Alfredo. Siya ang paasang lalaki na dahilan kung bakit ako umasa at kung bakit nasabi ko na _walang umaasa kung walang paasa._

Bilang isang grade 11 student non, may schedule kaming sinusunod para sa araw ng pagpasok. Ang mga may course na STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, Mathematics), Martes, Huwebes at Biyernes lang ang pasok at ang may ibang course ay Lunes, Miyerkules at Biyernes naman. Miyerkules non, July 13 2016. Napagusapan naming ng best friend ko na pumasok at mag online (online I mean online sa online class naming, meron kasing online education ang school ko kaya ganon). Dumeretso kami non sa computer lab at tumambay muna. May mga iilan akong kaklase na nandon. Pagbukas naming ng pinto, ang bungad agad samin ng mga kaklase naming ay "walang internet". Wow naman, ang AMA walang internet, nice. Sabi naming ng best friend ko, "pano tayo makakapag online niyan?".

Tumambay muna kami saglit sa loob at nag rubix cube nalang (FYI, parehas kami ng best friend kong marunong non pero mas magaling nga lang siya kesa sakin). Kanya yung 4x4, akin yung 3x3. Nag aantay lang kami na magkainternet at nagkukwentuhan kaming dalawa kasama yung kaklase naming ewan ko kung may sayad o sadyang ganun lang talaga kung umasta, pero mabait naman siya kaya okay lang. habang nagkukwentuhan kaming tatlo, pumasok ang tatlo sa mga kaklase ko at isang lalaking hindi ko kilala. Umupo ang tatlo kong kaklase sa tabi naming at ang lalaki sa kabilang pwesto. Nagkukwentuhan silang apat habang kami naman ng best friend ko ay nagru-rubix cube. At dito na nga nagsimula ang lahat, habang nag bubuo ako, puwesto siya sa likuran ko. Napansin ko iyon kahit hindi siya tinitignan kasi duhh? Hindi naman ako manhid katulad mo no (biro lang po peace tayo). Sinubukan kong buuin ang 4x4 na rubix cube at dahil sa nabinyagan naman na ito (meaning ay nasira na ng may ari at inayos nalang niya ulit) habang iniikot ko ito ay biglang naghiwa-hiwalay ang mga pyesa nito. Todo ang sorry ko sa best friend ko. Sabi naman niya okay lang daw kasi nga ganun naman daw talaga yon. At inayos niya na ito. Nang hindi na niya mabuo ang last na piece kasi mahirap ilagay ang huling piece, kinuha ko ito at sinubukang ayusin. Nandun pa rin si alyas Alfredo sa likod ko. Nang hindi ko maikabit ang huling pyesa at nanginginig na ang kamay ko maikabit lang ito, naprisintang si alyas Alfredo nalang ang magkakabit. Habang kinakabit ko kasi ito sabi niya sakin "akin na nga" sabay bigay sa kanya nito. At salamat sa kanya, naikabit niya ito. Bilang pasasalamat sabi ko sa kanya "thank you!" with a high pitch ang tono ng boses. Hindi ko sinasadya yon, siguro nga masyado lang akong mabait kaya ganon.

Makalipas ng ilang oras, umalis na rin silang apat at naiwan nalang kami ng best friend ko sa loob ng lab. "walang magawa" sabi ko sa kanya. Dahil nabagot ako, nag yaya nalang akong kumain. Bumili kaming dalawa ng burger sa tabi ng school naming tas bumalik sa school at tumambay sa labas ng computer lab, bawal kasi kumain o magdala ng kahit na anong pagkain sa loob. Habang kumakain kami, napag kwentuhan naming ang tungkol sa crush ko (si alyas Michael pa ang crush ko ng panahong ito at hindi ang crush na tinutukoy ko sa isa pang kwento). Ito ang una kong pagsasabi sa kanya ng something personal kasi pinagkakatiwalaan ko naman siya. Nagbigay ako ng mga hint at clue sa kanya hanggang sa hindi niya ito mahulaan ang galing ko rin kasing umarteng mali ang sinasabi niya kahit na nasabi na niya kung sino talaga yung crush ko. Maya maya, may mga dumating na mga kaklase kong lalaki at kinulit kaming dalawa.

2 o'clock ng hapon, wala pa ring internet. Pumasok nalang kami sa loob ng library para pag aralan ang isa sa mga topic naming sa pre-calculus. Naghanap kami ng mga libro about sa topic na iyon. Nang makita na namin ang hinahanap namin, tinignan naming ito. As in tinignan lang naming at tinunganga kasi wala kaming maintindihan sa lahat lahat ng nakikita namin. Nang sumuko na kami sa pagtunganga sa libro, sakto naman na dumating ang tatlo ko ulit na kaklase kasama si alyas Alfredo. Magkaharap kami ng best friend ko, habang si alyas Alfredo ay tinabihan ang best friend ko, at tinabihan naman ako ng kaklase kong tawagin natin sa alyas na Allen. Nag ingat lang sila sa loob habang kami ng best friend ko, pinipinturan ang bawat pahina ng libro para pag aralan ito sa bawat bahay namin. Di nagtagal, tinamad na kaming bantayan ng taga bantay sa library at pinaalis nalang kami at sinabing time na para ikandado ang library, mga 3 o'clock na non.

Lumabas na kami kasama ang mga tatlo naming kaklase at si alyas Alfredo at tumambay nalang sa labas ng library at umupo sa may bench sa labas nito. Nagkwentuhan kami at nagtawanan kahit na feeling out of place kaming dalawa ng best friend ko. Nagkakatinginan na nga lang kami pag feeling naming hindi kami in sa grupo pero nag stay pa rin kami. At ito na nga dito na nagsimula ulit. Inabot ni alyas Alfredo ang cellphone niya sakin at sinabing "name mo", nakalagay ito sa search box ng Facebook kaya naman inilagay ko ang pangalan ko doon, lumabas ang Facebook account ko malamang. Tapos after non, may narecieve akong friend request galing sa kanya. Alfredo Gold ang naman niya (syempre alyas lang yan hindi ang totoo niyang pangalan, tatago ko siya sa pangalan na yan sa ngalan ng pagiging paasa niya). After non nang paalis na kami ng best friend ko, chinat niya ako. Parang engot na puro emoji lang ang sinisend. Hanggang sa makauwi ako, puro emoji lang ang pinagsesend sakin at sinisend ko sa kanya. Confuse pa ako kasi, parang ang FC (feeling close) niya although mabait naman ako at hindi ko naman yon tinitignan in that way.

Matagal tagal din kaming nakakapag chat at hindi ko alam kung friendly lang talaga siyang tao o ano kasi naalala ko nung dalawang araw palang kaming magkakilala, nag iisip na siya ng pwede naming call sign. Sabi ko sa kanya, "kei' nalang tawag niya sakin kasi yung naman talaga nickname ko na tinatawag din sa akin ng lahat ng taong kakilala ko, kaso sabi niya wag daw yung alam na ng lahat, gusto niya daw yung siya lang ang tatawag. Ang una niyang naisip ay tawagin nalang ako "kj" total yun naman daw ang initials ng pangalan ko, pero bigla nalang niya sabi "ang panget naman non kung nasa malayo ka tapos sisigaw ako ng 'KJ!' parang kill joy". Nag isip pa kami ng pwede hanggang sa sabi niya, KitKat nalang daw. Kit tawag ko sa kanya, Kat naman daw ang tawag niya sakin. Sabi ko pwede na rin kasi ang cute naman eee (FYI hindi ako kinikilig niyan promise). At ayun na nga, dun na kami nagsimulang maging 'close' kuno.

Simula non, lagi na siyang pumupunta sa room namin. Dumadaan-daan sa may corridor tapat ng room at sumisilip silip sa maliit na bintana ng pintuan ng room namin. Naalala ko pa nung nagdedecorate kami ng room para sa Family Day, maaga akong pumasok non kasi nga kailangan ako sa pagdedecorate at may mga bagay pa akong dapat asikasuhin. Maaga pa nung mga time na yon at konti palang kami sa room. Mga 6 am nandun na kami at halos wala pang sumisikat na araw ng mga araw na iyon. Nagsimula kaming magplano kung paano ang magiging design ng classroom naming kasi bawat course, may kanya kanya booth. Nagpatugtog kami sa speaker namin non para naman hindi kami antukin. Maya maya, nakita ko siya. Pumasok siya sa room namin. Nagulat ako kasi an aga aga nandun na siya agad eee wala pang mga college nun that time. Hinayaan ko lang siya. Maya maya yung may mga tugtog na pang sayaw, tinuruan niyang sumayaw ang kaklase ko, pwede silang tumapat sa kung saan mang haligi ng school o san mang dingding sa buong classroom pero naisipan niyang tumapat sa akin habang nagsasayaw siya (muntanga diba?). Nakayuko lang ako nun at sinusubukang mag-concentrate sa pinapanuod kong MV (music video). Maya maya ng mapansin niyang hindi ako tumitingin sa kanya, huminto siya at tumabi sa akin. Nakaupo lang siya don, at ako nakaupo lang din at hindi siya kinakausap.

Lunch time, nagdedecorate pa rin kami ng room at bigla siyang pumasok sa room sabay sigaw ng "Kat! Kain tayo!", "ha? Saan tayo kakain?" sabi ko, "kahit saan" sabi niya. Dahil bigla akong kinabahan non at hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko, "mamaya na, may ginagawa pa ako oh?" sabi ko nalang sa kanya, "mamaya nay an sige na gutom na ako" sabi niya sa akin, "may ginagawa pa nga ako" sabi ko sa kanya. Kita ko ang pagkadismaya ng mukha niya pero nakangiti pa rin siya kaya umalis nalang siya at tinuloy ko ang ginagawa ko. Mga ilang oras ang lumipas, pumasok siya sa room namin at nag ikot ikot. Hanggang non, nagdedecorate pa rin ako ng room. Gupit dito, dikit doon. Naaya ko pang tulungan ako ng crush ko sa ginagawa ko (which is tuwang tuwa naman ako kasi magkatabi kami nun sa upuan, itong crush na ito that time ay si alyas Michael). Tinitignan niya ang mga kaklase ko habang nagdedecorate din sila. Maya maya hindi ko na siya napansin sa buong room kaya naman tumayo ako at tinignan ko ang isa kong kaklaseng nagdedecorate, nakatingin lang ako sa pagdedecorate niya at naka-close arm. May dinidikit kasi siya sa may kisame namin non kaya nakatingala ako at pinagmamasdan siya. Bigla akong napasilip sag awing kaliwa ko kung saan ginugupit pa rin ng crush ko (alyas Michael) ang ginugupit ko kanina pa. Nakatitig lang ako kay crush nang bigla akong nakaramdam ng may kung sinong pumatong ng siko niya sa kanang balikat ko. Pag tingin ko, nandon si alyas Alfredo. Nakatingin sa kisame kung saan may dinidecorate ang kaklase ko sa kisame. Napatitig ako sa kanya, pero hindi siya natinag sa pagtitig sa kaklase ko. Pinabayaan ko nalang siya, at tumingin din sa kaklase ko. Nandun lang kami, matagal din yon, nakatitig sa kawalan, nakatitig sa kaklase ko. Maya maya umalis siya at lumabas. At ako naman, tinuloy ang ginagawa kong paggugupit.

Habang naggugupit kami ng crush ko, bigla niyang sabi sakin "saan pupunta yung manliligaw mo?", "ha? Sinong manliligaw?" tanong ko, "yung lalaking punta ng punta ditto?" sabi niya, "hindi ko manliligaw yun noh! Kaibigan ko lang yon" sabi ko sa kanya. Ewan ko kung matutuwa ba ako dahil kinausap ako ni crush o dahil sa kadahilanang parang ang weird ni alyas Micahel at oo nga, punta siya ng punta sa room para magpaepal (hahaha!).

At Family day na nga, sinubukan kong maglibot libot at pasukin lahat ng booth na ginawa ng ibang block at ng college. Kasama ko yung best friend kong maglibot libot. Nakasalubong naming siya sa hallway at tinanong kung saan kami pupunta. "Maglilibot-libot lang" sabi ko sa kanya. May bote ako ng tubig sa bag ko that time at kinuha niya yon at uminom siya dun mismo sa bote ng tubig na yon, sa nilagukan ko mismo ng tubig, nakadikit ang mga labi niya at umiinom (tangina naman diba?). Hindi ko na pinansin yun at tuloy tuloy lang kami ng best friend ko sa isang booth. Sumunod siya sa amin, at ng maboring ako sa loob, lumabas na din kami, at lumabas na din siya. Maya maya tinignan ko ang relo ko dahil may movie pa kaming papanuorin sa movie booth na ginawa ng ibang block (Block C1 kasi kami at Block A1 naman ang gumawa non, as in yun kasi yung section naming by block). Tinanong ko siya kung gusto niya manuod (The Purge yung palabas), sabi niya ayaw niya kaya tumuloy nalang kami sa loob at umupo doon. Makalipas ang isang oras at tapos na ang movie, hinanap ko siya kaso wala na siya.

Makalipas ng ilang araw, nagkachat kami sa Facebook messenger, nagkwentuhan lang kami tungkol sa kung anong bagay ng bigla siyang mag sinabi, "pano kung sabihin kong gusto kita?" sabi niya sa akin. Nasa sudden shock pa ako nun at hindi ko narealize ang mga bagay bagay, hindi pa nagsi-sink in sa akin yung sinabi niya, sabi ko "huh?". Ang dami pa niyang sinabi about sa 'gusto niya daw ako' (tangina naman kasi) at yun. May mga laughing emoji doon habang sinasabi niya na gusto niya daw ako kaya naman at first sabi ko sa sarili ko, "nanggu-good time ata tong lalaking to". Hindi ako naniniwala sa kanya pero kasi ako yung tipo ng taong kapag kinaibigan kita at bigla kang may sasabihing katangahan tulad ng umamin ka sa akin na gusto mo ako, mahihiya na ako sayo at hindi na kita kakausapin ever. May ganun akong ugali. Kaya naman nung one time na nagkita kami sa school, ningitian ko lang siya at hindi kinausap. Hanggang sa hindi ko na nga talaga siya kinausap. Pero binabati ko pa rin naman siya, hindi nga lang everytime. Nang mga time na yun sinabi ko sa best friend ko na gusto nga daw ako ni alyas Alfredo. Nagulat siya sabay sabing "sabi ko na nga ba eee tama ako", "bakit naman?" sabi ko sa kanya, "hindi mo ba napapansin yung mga pagpunta niya sa room? Lagi lagi na kaya". Para sa akin, wala lang naman yun, pero siguro nga masyado akong manhid para maramdaman yon, mababa kasi kompyansa ko sa sarili ko at ang tingin ko sa sarili ko e walang magkakagusto na kahit na sino pang ponsyo pilato ang mabubuhay sa mundo dahil napaka imposibleng may magkagusto sakin. Bigla akong umasa na gusto nga niya talaga ako. Dahil sa pag amin niya sa akin, lalo na akong nahihiya sa kanya.

At ito na nga kung bakit ko nasabing paasa talaga siya. Isang araw naglunch kami ng best friend ko kasama ang isa ko ang kaklase sa 7/11 na malapit lang sa school namin. Magkatabi kami ng best friend ko at katapat naming ang isa ko pang kaklase. Habang kumakain kami, biglang pumasok si alyas Alfredo at binati kaming tatlo. Ningitian ko lang siya. Pumunta siya sa may 'beverage section' ng 7/11 at pumunta sa counter para magbayad. Seryoso ang itsura ko that time at kumakabog ang dibdib. Tapos, tumabi siya sa kaklase ko, bale, katapat ng kaklase ko ang best friend ko tapos magkatapat kaming dalawa ni alyas Alfredo. Hindi ako makakain non kasi nakatingin siya sa akin at may ugali din ako ng pagkumakain ako, wag na wag mo akong titignan dahil mahihiya ako sayo at hindi ko na itutuloy ang pagkain ko. Nakatingin siya sa akin that time kaya tumigil ako sa pagkain. Nagkukwentuhan kaming apat sabay sabi niya "galit yang si Kat sa akin eee", "hindi ako galit sayo ahh" sabi ko sa kanya, "galit ka kaya" sabi niya sa akin, "hindi nga ako galit sayo". Gusto ko sanang idadag na 'hindi ako galit sayo, wrong move lang talaga yung ginawa mo kaya naman ngayon, hiyang hiya na ako sayo pero alam mo bang habang tumatagal tangina parang nagugustuhan na rin kitang mokong ka', yan sana ang gusto kong sabihin sa kanya. Tapos nagulat ako sa sinabi ng kaklase ko na ikinahiya ko lalo at parang gusto ko nalang na lamunin ako ng lupa, "bagay kamo kayong dalawa" sabi ng kaklase ko. Napangiti si alyas Alfredo at ang best friend ko at ang sabi ko nalang sa sarili ko, "I've never been feel uncomfortable this way before". Maya maya habang nangkukwentuhan yung kaklase ko at si alyas Alfredo, ewan ko kung biglang nadulas lang yung kaklase ko at gulat na gulat si alyas Alfredo sa sinabi niya, "kamusta nga pala kayo ni 'ano' (pangalan ni girl, hindi ko na kasi maalala yung name nung binanggit ng kaklase ko eee). Alam kong nagulat ang reaksyon ni alyas Alfredo pero hindi niya lang ito pinahalata, ako din nagulat at hindi ko nalang pinahalata. "Ha? Okay lang naman kami" sabi ni alyas Alfredo. "Kayo na ba?" tanong ng kaklase ko. Nagdadalawang isip ang sagot ni alyas Alfredo at alam kong ayaw niya utong sagutin dahil ang sagot lang niya sa kaklase ko ay "Kami agad?" na may pagka-sarcasm ang tono. Nagcecellphone ako non para hindi ko maipakita na hindi ako komportable sa pinag uusapan nila at sa sitwasyon ko non. "Kayo na nga ba?" tanong ulit ng kaklase ko, "nung Lunes lang" sagot ni alyas Alfredo. Sa isip isip ko "ano? Ano? Wait lang, so ano pala yung sinabi ng mokong na to almost 6 days ago na ako daw ang gusto niya? Wait wait tangina anong nangyayari?". "Kayo na agad? Ilang araw mo lang siya niligawan?" tanong ng kaklase ko, "mga one month din" sagot ni alyas Alfredo. Sabi ko sa isip ko, "teka one month na? Wala pa ngang isang Linggo simula nung umamin ka sakin tapos one month mo na pala siyang nililigawan?". So dun na nga ako nakaramdam ng 'whatthefuckanoitongnangyayariputangina' feeling. Hindi na pinatapos ni alyas Alfredo ang bawat tanong ng kaklase ko, "sige balik na ako don" sabi niya sa amin at umalis na. Tangina umaasa pa naman ako na ako nga talaga ang gusto niya. Ngayon, napahiya na ako sa best friend ko, pinahiya ko na sarili ko, pinaasa pa ako ng mokong. Isa yun sa mga pinaka nakakaewan na pangyayari na nangyari sa akin. Wow. Simula ng araw na yon, hindi na din ako kinausap ni alyas Alfredo. Mga ilang buwan din nakita ko nalang na naka-block na ako sa kanya. Which means, bina-lock niya ako. May mga status kasi ako noon ng may mga comment siya at nung one time na binalikan ko ang mga yon, imbis na blue ang pangalan niya don, e kulay itim na (diba pag may comment ang isang tao sa isang status mo o kung saang comment niya, pagtinapat mo yung cursor sa pangalan niya ay may underline na lalabas at kulay blue ito at pwede mo rin itong i-click para makapunta sa profile niya? Yung kanya kasi wala ng underline at kulay itim na ang pangalan niya, hindi ko na rin maclick). Kaya naman sinubukan kong isearch yung pangalan niya sa search box ng Facebook at hindi ko na ito masearch. Tinry ko sa fake account ko (well lahat naman tayo may fake account diba), nasesearch ko siya don pero dun sa original account, hindi na. Okay, I got blocked by that biatch.

Lesson learned, wag kang umasa sa mga bagay na sinasabi sayo ng kapwa mo kung hindi naman talaga ito totoo. I-analyze mo muna kung totoo ba ang sinasabi niya para hindi ka matulad sa kagaya kong pinaasa ako, umasa naman ako. Kaya naman paasa siya, umasa ako. Ang sakit besh.


	5. Chapter 5

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"** **Swimming Disaster"**

Minsan ba naramdaman mo din yung feeling na sa sobrang sakit ng mga salitang binibitawan ng mga taong nasa paligid mo eee halos parang namamanhid ka na? O kaya parang wala kang ng nararamdaman na sakit sa kung anong sinasabi o ginagawa niya, yung namamanhid ka na? Alam ko lahat ng tao naranasan na yan kasi duhh? Ano ka walang muwang at hindi mo alam ang bagay na yan? Kahit nga sinasaktan ka na ng taong mahal mo balewala lang sayo kasi nga mahal mo siya diba kahit na pinagtatabuyan ka na niya. Kasi nga kanina, naranasan ko ang isa sa mga pinaka-dark na pangyayari sa buhay ko sa nakalipas na limang buwan ng taong 2017 ko.

So basically, that day may swimming class ako. In-arrange ito ng mga magulang ko kasi nga bakasyon naman at wala naman akong ganong ginagawa kasi nga bakasyon naman, magandang paraan yon pampalipas oras. Ang usapan, 4:00 pm, sabi daw ng instructor ko. At dahil tinatamad ako at naglalaro ako ng League of Legends (ang kinaaadikan kong laro so far), lumipas ng mga fifteen minutes bago ko napansin ang oras. Sabi ko nalang "uhh, okay. Baka naman hindi naman agad magsisimula yon, kasi nga ano ba Filipino time. Diba?" So hinayaan ko lang ang sarili ko na maglaro hanggang sa sabihan na ako ng nanay ko na 4:30 pm na daw. At dun na nga ako nagsimulang magbihis at maghanda ng mga dadalhin kasi galit na siya nun eee hindi pa daw kasi ako kumikilos hahaha. Natapos ako magayos mga 4:40 pm. Niyaya ko na si mama ko na samahan ako at pumunta na kami, kaso ayaw na niya sumama kasi galit na siya dahil ang tagal tagal ko daw. Hindi ito normal na galit lang ha as in GALIT NA SIYA. So ayun naman, pinipilit ko siyang samahan ako (kasi nga kahit 17 years old na ako that time, wala pa rin akong kwentang tao at umaasa pa rin ako sa iba dahil isa akong awkward na tao) tapos dun ako medyo nabadtrip nung sinabi niyang "bat kailangan ka pang samahan?" At ayun na nga, sabi ko "edi hindi na pala ako pupunta" at nag-walk out. Wow (*claps) ang sama kong tao. Pumunta akong kwarto at naglaro nalang ng PvZ 2 (Plants vz Zombies 2) sa iPad. Hindi nagtagal, pinuntahan ako ng tatay ako at sinisigawan. Hindi basta sigaw kundi SIGAW TALAGA NA MALAKAS AT GALIT. "Ano pa bang ginagawa mong bata ka? Akin na nga yan!" sabay agaw ng iPad. "Diba may usapan na alas kwatro ang swimming, letse kang bata ka!" sabi ko naman "e hindi nga daw ako sasamahan ni mama eee" sabi ko sa kanya. Nangingitngit na sag alit ang tatay ko at kung ano anong masasakit na salita ang sinasabi niya sa akin. Sa sobrang sakit ng mga yon, napatitig nalang ako sa kanya at walang reaksyon siyang tinignan. "Tumayo ka na diyan at ihahatid na kitang letse ka!" tumayo na ako syempre ng walang reaksyon at kinuha ang bag ko, bumaba at sumakay na sa owner type jeep namin.

Habang nasa daan, kung ano ano sinasabi niya sa akin. Hanggang sa makarating kami sa swimming pool. Wala don yung instructor ko, pero may mga bata, ewan ko kung may nagtuturo sa kanila kasi langoy lang naman sila ng langoy. Tiniganan ni papa ko ang loob ng swimming pool, at ako nakaupo lang loob ng sasakyan, nakatingin sa malayo, sinusubukang wag i-sink in sa sarili ko ang mga bagay bagay. Pagkabalik niya sa jeep, sermon na naman habang sumisigaw siya, may mga taong dumadaan pero wala siyang pakelam. "Mapapahiya ka talagang bata ka eee" sabi niya sakin ng pasigaw. Ako, nakatulala lang. Di nagtagal, bumalik na rin kami sa bahay. At pagdating sa bahay, dumiretso ako sa kwarto ko at nahiga. Napaiyak ako ng konti, kasi pinipigilan kong hindi umiyak. Para madistract ako, nag-cellphone nalang ako. Maya maya umakyat si mama ko, "bakit ba ang hirap mong sumunod? Sinusunod ko naman lahat ng sinasabi mo ahh?" habang umiiyak siya, hindi ko maintindihan, bakit? Pero katulad ng sinasabi nga ng ibang tao, na isa sa mga bagay na ayaw mong makita ay ang makitang umiiyak ang nanay mo. Pero that time, hindi ko maintindihan ang dapat kong reaksyon at sabihin sa kanya, kaya hinayaan ko nalang siyang umiyak at pagsabihan ako. "Tapos ako ang papagalitan ni papa" dagdag pa niya. Kaya diya umiyak kasi pinagalitan daw siya ni papa, hindi ko alam kung ano ang pinagsasasabi ni papa kay mama kaya napaiyak nalang siya ng ganun. Pagkatapos non, umalis na siya. Sinubukan kong matulog dahil sa sama ng loob ko dahil sa mga mura at masasakit na salitang narinig ko galing sa kanila. Wala naman akong reklamo tungkol dun, kasi alam ko naming kasalanan ko ang lahat.

Para magpawala ng sama ng loob, nagbasa nalang ako ng libro para mawala sa isip ko lahat ng nangyari at mga sinabi nila, which is effective naman. Paper towns by John Green. Hindi ko alam kung ano pang dapat kong gawin kaya tinuloy-tuloy ko nalang at pagbabasa nito.

Isa sa mga bagay na hindi ko maintindihan tungkol sa mga magulang ko ay yung pag-arte nila ng parang walang nangyari. Habang nagbabasa ako, tinawag ako ng nanay ko, in a galit-tone siyempre na kakain na. I mean, pwede naman nila akong pabayaan nalang na magbasa nalang dun at pumunta nalang siguro sa dining area pagtapos na silang kumain at kumain ng magisa, diba? (Alam ko naming ginawa niya lang iyon kasi kahit matigas ulo ko, anak pa rin nila ako at hindi nila ako pwedeng pabayaan dahil lang sa bagay na iyon). Ng tinawag niya ako, pumunta nalang ako agad dahil ayoko na ng may iba pa silang sabihin at ayoko nalang din ng kahit ano pang commotion na mangyari, na naman. At kumain ng tiwasay at seryoso. Maya maya biglang nag-salita ang tatay ko, "Pag may usapan kasi, usapan. Hindi yung ini-ignore mo lahat ng sinasabi namin. Iniaayos ka nga tapos ganyan naman." Syempre hindi yan in a calm way, pagalit pa rin tono niya diyan. "Opo" tanging word na sinabi ko.

Pagkatapos ko kumain, umalis na ako agad sa lamesahan at bumalik sa pagbabasa ng libro. Ang ganda talaga ng Paper towns ni John Green.

Ang gusto ko lang sabihin dito ay:

1\. May mga bagay na pag sobrang sakit na, halos mamamanhid ka na at walang mararamdaman.

2\. Minsan talaga pag may isang bagay kang kinaaadikan, o seryoso ka sa isang bagay na yon, dun ka nalang naka-focus at hindi mo na iniintindi ang ibang bagay, minsan tama ang bagay na ito, pero kadalasan mali. Lesson learned, wag maglalaro ng League of Legends pag may pupuntahan ka, at wag ipagpapalit ang sinasabi o ang mismong pamilya mo kesa sa laro.

3\. Sumunod agad sa sinasabi ng magulang at wag hintaying magalit sila para naman lahat ng bagay ay smooth lang at hindi rough (para lahat ay maayos lang walang away). Para ito sa lahat ng teenager na katulad ko na puro "wait lang" o "mamaya na" ang sagot pag inuutusan o kung ano ng magulang at

4\. Pag pinagsabihan ka at masyadong masakit sa damdamin ang naramdaman mo, wag ka ring magalit. Instead, maghanap ka nalang ng isang bagay na ikadi-distract mo, tulad ng ginawa ko, ang magbasa ng libro para mawala kahit papaano ang sama ng loob, o kaya matulog ka para paggising mo, okay ka na. Hindi lang ito para sa pag pinagalitan ka, kundi para din ito sa iyo na broken hearted na gustong mag-move on. Itulog mo nalang yan kasi hindi ka na niya mahal, may mahal na siyang iba kaya move-on na!


	6. Chapter 6

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"** **Umamin na ako, sa wakas"**

Isa sa mga pinakanakakahiya, yet nakakapangilabot na gawin sa buong mundo ay ang umamin ka sa crush mo. May ibang tao kasi na pagkatapos mong umamin ay lumalayo na sayo o hindi ka na pinapansin, at ang pinaka masakit sa lahat, ang i-reject ka. At sa 18 years ko ng nakatira sa mundo, ang ma-reject ang isa sa mga bagay na ayaw na ayaw kong mangyari sa akin, well sa lahat naman ng tao diba. Ang sakit sakit lang kasi na ipapahayag mo ang damdamin mo sa ibang tao, humugot ka ng sa kung sinong santo ng lakas ng loob tapos hindi niya ia-appreciate yung pagmamahal mo sa kanya. Nakakagago lang diba? Pero iba itong ikukwento ko sayo kasi ako na ata ang pinakamaswerte sa inyong lahat kasi, crush din ako ng crush ko (bleehh! Mainggit kayo, joke! Hahaha peace). Yung tinutukoy kong crush dito ay ang the same na lalaki na kinuwento ko dun sa part ng "Awkward – unites my vocabulary" siya din to.

Tulad ng sinabi ko sa kwentong yon, nagstart akong magkagusto sa kanya mid August nung naghoholding hands kami for no reason. Well baka din siguro malamig kasi de aircon ang room namin (which is true naman na sobrang lamig sa room namin, para kaming mga kinatay sa baka at inilagay sa isang malaking refrigerator para hindi kami mabulok agad, parang ganon ang lamig). Nagtagal pa ang mga panahon na ganun kami hanggang sa umamin na nga ako sa kanya.

Yung umamin ako sa kanya, mga mid October siguro o September, hindi ko na maalala kung kailan. Nakaupo kami sa tabi habang nagdedecorate sila para sa pasko. Nakaupo ako sa tabi at siya nakaupo sa tabi ko at may pinapanuod kami sa cellphone ko. Naka sandal ako sa lamesahan ko at nakasandal naman siya sa balikat ko. Hindi ko na din maalala kung saan ako nagsimula kung paano umamin basta ang naaalala ko nagbibigay ako ng hint sa kanya na gusto ko siya (well hindi ko na maalala ng gaano ang mga ito kasi sinusulat ko ito six to seven months after kong umamin which is May 2017 na ngayon haler? and hindi ako magaling sa pagaalala ng mga bagay bagay) pero basically, nagtatanong siya about sa "crush thing" ko na ito kung sino ba siya, kasi nagpapatama ako about sa kanya which is hindi ko na nga maalala. Tuwang tuwa naman sig ago kasi alam naman niya talagang siya yon pero nagpapaka engot siya at nagkukunwaring hindi niya alam ang mga sinasabi ko wahahaha! Sana isang araw mabasa mo to nigga (hindi ako racist sa nigga na yan). So ayun na nga, after non pero different day sa chat, umamin din siya na crush niya ako. Bago pa akong magkagusto daw sa kanya, nung tinanong ko kung kailan nag-start, nag-start daw yun nung may nalink sa aking college noon, na tawagin nating Alfredo nalang (malapit sa real name niya), paasa yung college nay un, hahaha. Anyways, so ayun nga. Natuwa naman ako doon kaya ayun.

Lesson learned, alam mo ang totoo niyan hindi naman talaga masama kung maging honest ka sa nararamdaman mo. Siguro naman ang pag amin ng isang beses sa crush mo ay hindi naman masama diba? Kaya kung mareject ka man o hindi, go ka lang, ang importante naman naipaalam mo sa kanya na gusto mo siya o hinahangaan ka niya, nasa sa kanya nalang yung kung ia-appreciate niya yung pagkagusto mo sa kanya o hindi ang importante, naipaalam mo sa kanya. Kaya wag ka matakot umamin go lang! Life is too short to worry about things.


	7. Chapter 7

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"** **Best Friend"**

Kung sa maniwala man kayo o sa hindi, dalawang beses na ako nawalan ng tinuturing na best friend. Yung taong pinapasaya ka pag walang kung sino mang tao na kaya kang pasiyahin maliban sa kanya, yung taong mapagsasabihan mo ng mga problema at mga kalokohan mo, as in lahat lahat. Ang sakit lang kasi dalawang beses sakin nangyari yon. Una nung 1st year high school ako kasi ganun pala yon? Pag lumilipat ng school e nakakalimutan ka na at hindi na ka naaalala, at yung isa naman nung 3rd year high school ako, bigla nalang akong hindi kinausap. Iba din kasi kami ng school non, and then bigla nalang nagcut off yung communication namin. One day nalang hindi ko na siya macontact.

Marami sating hanggang ngayon e hindi pa nakakahanap ng taong mapagkakatiwalaan tulad ng isang best friend. At meron din namang nakahanap na non. Yung iba pa nga simula nung elementary e best friends na sila hanggang sa mga high school at kolehiyo sila (ganun ka ba? Swerte mo naman. Best friend nalang din kita please? :3). At itong taong to, ng hindi inaasahan, ay bigla nalang dumating sa buhay ko ng parang utot, bigla bigla at hindi ko nakita agad na paparating pero dama kong nandyan (ang korni nakakaPI!).

Nagsimula ang lahat, first day of school ko sa AMA Computer College pa rin. Kasalukuyan akong grade 11 non, STEM student. At dahil ala-sais ng umaga ang pasok namin, at isang oras ang kailangan kong gugulin sa daan para makapasok, e kailangan kong gumising ng alas-tres ng madaling araw, ALAS-TRES ng MADALING ARAW. Kung hindi mo pa rin magets, 3AM ng umaga ka gigising para makapasok. Kung hindi naman lintik hindi ba? Pero ang masaya don, 3 times a week lang ang pasok, mwehehe.

Nang makarating na ako sa 'city', mga 5:30 na siguro ng umaga yon at medyo papasikat palang ang araw. May mga nakita na akong mga tao sa labas ng school (mga 6am din ang klase at STEM student din, which is mga kaklase ko ang dami ko pang sinabi). Nung medyo naboring ako, pumasok ako sa loob ng school. At dahil hindi naman tulad ng ibang school ang school ko na walang bintana dahil 'closed-type' building ito, e may nakita agad akong babae na nakaupo magisa sa bench sa loob. Nagru-rubix cube sa labas ng room namin. Naglakad ako non papalapit sa room at nakita ko siyang tumingin sakin, seryoso ang mukha niya. Pagdating ko sa tapat ng room, sinilip ko yung loob, madalim. Kaya naman umupo na rin ako sa bench na inuupuan niya, sapat ang distansya sa isa't isa. "Ate, senior high ka din?" tanong ko sa kanya, "Oo" sagot niya. "Taga san ka?" tanong ko s*a kanya, "Taga Bataan" sagot naman niya. Akala ko non, nagbo-noarding house siya kasi malayo layo din ang Bataan sa Olongapo. Pero nagulat nalang ako na hindi pala at nagbabyahe din siya ng maaga katulad ko, hindi din pala kasi siya pinapayagan ng tita niya mag boarding house. Nagkwentuhan lang kami non, at ng makita naming binuksan na ang room at may mga kaklase na din akong pumapasok sa loob, pumasok na din kami. Nung una hindi ko alam kung tatabihan ko ba siya o tatabihan niya ako pero as usual dahil sa mabait ako (hindi lang talaga halata), pinaupo ko siya sa tabi ko. Katabi ko pa non si alyas Jeff, friend ko nung elementary kaya komportable na kami sa isa't isa. Hindi ko alam yung mga sasabihin ko sa kanya non, at nakikipag kwentuhan ako non kay alyas Jeff kaya naman hindi ko din siya mapansin gaano non. Nagru-rubix cube lang din kasi siya at hindi din ako kinakausap. Pero dahil sa makapal mukha ko, kinausap ko ulit siya about anything especially sa rubix cube na yon. Feeling ko dahil dun sa rubix cube na yon, don din kami naging close. And after a week, nauso tuloy yun sa room namin.

Nagpatuloy kami sa paguusap hanggang sa maging close kami, nagsasabihan ng problema, nagtatawanan at nagkukulitan.

Lesson learned: Bawat araw may mga makikilala tayong tao. Nasa sa atin na yon kung aalagaan ba natin sila bilang kapatid o papabayaan lang natin sila bilang isang kaaway.


	8. Chapter 8

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"** **Seafront"**

Naniniwala ka ba salitang "love at first sight"? Marahil karamihan sa mga tao e naniniwala don dahil maaaring dahil sa bagay na iyon e nahanap nila ang kanilang mga forever, at marami ring namang hindi naniniwala don kasi, wala trip lang nilang hindi maniwala at naniniwala sa logic na ang love ay hindi dulot ni kupido na papanain ka pag nandiyan na ang makakatuluyan mo dahil ang love ay may kinalaman sa hormones ng tao etcetera etcetera. Pero ng dahil sa isang pangyayari sa buhay ko, at ang pagbabago ko ng routine ko, may isang bagay akong naranasan sa buhay ko na hindi ko kailanman makakalimutan. Isa ito sa mga kakaibang nangyari sa buhay ko kaya naman natutuwa ako sa sarili ko dahil ginawa ko iyon.

Biyernes noon, katatapos lang ng Valentine's day. February 17, 2017 to be exact. Wala akong natanggap sa regalo non galing sa pinakamamahal kong tao (si alyas Rush, diba nga kasi sabi ko sa inyo non, naging kami) kaya naman disappointed ako sa lahat ng bagay non at ng araw ng mismong Valentine's e hindi pa siya pumasok. Maiba tayo. Biyernes ng araw na iyon, at alas-tres pa naman ng hapon ang pasok ko kaya naman naisipan kong mag gala muna mag-isa para na rin makapag-isip isip ako ng kung ano ano at para na rin magkaroon ako ng time para sa sarili ko, at dahi gusto ko lang din mapag-isa. Kaya naman pumunta ako sa pinakamalapit na bookstore noon at nagtingin tingin ng libro. May nakita akong isang libro na nakuha agad ang atensyon ko kaya naman kinuha ko iyon. Binasa ko ang unang chapter at tawang tawa ako kasi nakaka-relate ako don sa bida sa istorya (ang pangalan ng libro ay Lesbi in love, nakalimutan ko na kung sino yung writer ng librong yun). Basically, tungkol ito sa isang babae na ayaw na ayaw sa mga lalaki dahil may masamang experience siya sa mga lalaki (pwede niyong basahin ang buong libro kung gusto niyo, waha).

Pagkatapos ko bilhin ang librong yon, naglakad na ako papunta sa iisang lugar kung saan ako nakakapag isip ng maraming bagay. Kung saan ang aking kaisipan ay aktibo sa iba't ibang bagay na aking nararanasan, maganda man ito o hindi. Naglakad ako kahit sobrang init non, mga bandang tanghalian kasi yon kaya naman tirik na tirik ang araw. Naglakad lang ako ng naglakad at habang naglalakad, tinignan ko ng mabuti ang isang gusali sa tabi ng sidewalk na aking dinadaanan. "Traveler's Hotel". Napatitig ako, ewan ko kung bakit. Nung nakalagpas na ako sa gusaling yon, dumeretso na ako agad sa spot na gustong gusto ko. Sa lugar na tinutukoy ko. Ang sea front.

Naghanap ako ng bakanteng bench na kung saan, walang tao na aalialigid sa paligid ako. Ayaw ko lang talaga sa mga tao kaya naman naghanap ako ng pwesto na ako lang ang nandoon. Nakahanap naman ako. Mag isa ako non sa bench. Inilapag ko ang aking bag sa tabi ko at kinuha ang librong aking binili at binasa ang unang chapter ng libro. Habang nagbabasa ako, nilibot ko ang aking paningin. May isang lalaki ang papunta sa direksyon ko. Sa direksyon kung saan ako nakaupo. Malayo layo palang siya non pero hindi ko na rin siya pinansin kasi hindi ko rin naman siya kilala. Ibinaling ko agad ang aking atensyon sa librong binabasa ko ng bigla siyang tumayo sa harapan ko at nagtanong ng "ate may nakaupo?" sabay turo sa tabi ng upuan na inuupuan ko. Hindi to madalas na nangyayari sakin kasi boring buhay ko (at hindi ako palagala dahil ayaw ko nga sa tao) kaya naman bigla akong kinabahan nab aka holdapin ako ng lalaking bigla nalang tumabi sakin o kaya naman may kasabwat pala siya na nakaabang tas bigla nalang nila ako nakawan, mga ganung thoughts. Nung tinanong niya ako non, hindi lang ako nagsalita at tinignan ko lang siya. Sabay umupo na siya. Nung una, bigla siyang tumalikod sa akin so ako chill lang ako sa tabi, nagbabasa. Nasa part na ako ng binabasa ko na bigla akong natawa kaya naman napatawa ako. Pagkatapos non bigla na niya akong kinausap. Bigla akong nagulat sa mga pinagsasasabi niya. A complete stranger pa naman na bigla kang kakausapin out of nowhere diba?

Sinagot ko lang yung mga tanong niya. At kinausap ko na rin siya kasi hindi ako yung tipo ng taong nagi-ignore ng taong mukha namang mabait kasi I don't want to look disrespectful. Tinanong niya ako non kung ilang taon na ako, sabi ko 16 turning 17 sa April. Mga casual na tinatanong lang naman sa mga ganong set up. Tinanong niya din ako non kung may forever bad daw ba ako (na bigla kong narealize na wala akong ganon kaya bigla akong nanlumo sa sarili ko dahil wala nga pala ako non T_T, badtrip tong si kuya biglang pinaalala), sabi ko wala tas tinanong ko din siya, sabi niya dati daw may girlfriend siya pero nagbreak na daw sila. Sabi? So ayun na, nakasuot ako ng I.D non kaya nalaman niya na sa AMA ako nag-aaral. Taga Pampanga si kuya. Nakalimutan ko na din kung saan sa Pampanga. (Hahaha I'm a terrible person). Isa sa mga hindi ko makakalimutan na napag usapan namin non is about dun sa ibon. Ewan ko, hahaha nakakaewan yung logic niya don. Isa siyang accounting student non, and sa traveler's hotel sila non naka-book para sa seminar na meron sila. Marami pa siyang tinanong sakin non, maraming bagay. Nagpakilala din pala siya sa akin non, kinamayan pa niya ako, ewan ko, pero bigla akong kinabahan. May sudden electricity akong naramdaman non, hahahaha kalandian xD. Nakalimutan ko na yung pangalan niya, pero sana kung one day malaman niya ang story na ito at mabasa niya ito, kuya, para sa'yo tong story na to, sana one day magkita ulit tayo. Tas labas tayo :D

The night after that, hinanap ko facebook account niya (ganon na ako kadesperadang mahanap siya hahaha), I spend the night at napuyat pa ako non and eventually, nahanap ko, pero hindi ko alam kung siya yon. Nung nagpakilala kasi siya, hindi ako nakikinig kasi may nakasalpak na headset sa tenga ko non and nung una hindi ako interesado sa kanya. Nagsisi din ako bandang huli na hindi ko siya kinausap ng maayos.

Lesson learned, may mga bagay na nangyayari sayo unexpectedly. At isa yon sa mga bagay na masarap sa pakiramdam, kasi it happened in the unexpected place, in the unexpected time. So kung gusto mong may mabago sa buhay, do something different sa usual routine mo. That's the very first time na naniwala ako sa love at first sight (hindi naman totally nainlove talaga ako kay kuya kasi hindi naman ako romantikong tao, siguro kasi he made something na I don't expect to happen).

PS: I'm actually looking at my diary this time. I found out na Leo pala pangalan ni kuya (Leo who? I really don't know). From Pampanga. Accountancy ang course. Stay in sa traveler's hotel dahil sa isang seminar na meron sila about bookkeeping and he's 20 years old. Nasa sea front daw siya kasi bored daw siya at walang makausap. Kuya, I like your gut to talk to a complete stranger like me, sana magkita ulit tayo.


	9. Chapter 9

The following scenes where based on the author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **Depression**

Nagkita ulit tayo. Magandang araw sa iyo. Kung nabasa mo ang title ng istoryang ito, malamang sa malamang e alam mo na kung tungkol saan ang istoryang ito. Ang depression ang isa sa mga pinaka nakakairita at nakakasakit na experience na nangyari sa buhay ko. Actually, ang depression ang isa sa mga bagay na hindi ako iniiwan. Ito na lamang ang tanging bagay na hindi ako iniiwan. Maraming kaibigan ko ang nawala na, kung hindi ako iniwan, iniwasan ako, lumayo, etcetera. Marahil masasabi nating tungkol din ito sa bagay na iyon kaya ako iniwan. Pero maiba tayo ng usapan. Simulan natin ang istoryang ito noong ako'y nasa ikalawang taon ko sa high school.

Second year high school ako. Isa sa mga tragic na pangyayari na nangyari sa akin. May boyfriend ako non, tawagin natin siya sa alyas na "Marco". Nagkakilala kami ni Marco noong ako ay nasa ika-unang taon ko sa high school. Tropa siya ng dati ring nanligaw sa akin. Long story short, naging kami ni alyas "Marco" noong ako'y magse-second year na sa high school. March 8, 2013 ng taon na iyon. Maraming magagandang bagay na nangyari sa amin noong mga araw na iyon. Masasaya at maliligayang araw. Nakakakilig na mga pangyayari. Pero kaakibat din ng mga pangyayaring iyon ang isang bagay.

13 years old lang ako non. At 17 naman siya. Second year ako, 4th year siya. Alam ko, napakalayo ng agwat ng edad namin, at siya ang pinaka unang boyfriend ko. Dahil sa age gap naming dalawa, at sa bata ko pa ng mga panahon na iyon, hindi maiiwasan na tignan kami ng mga tao, at pag usapan kami ng ibang tao. Noong una, hindi naman ito nakakaapekto sa akin. Sa katunayan, hindi naman ako apektado sa mga sinasabi nila. Hindi ko na rin sila pinapansin kasi nga, si alyas "Marco" lang ang pinaka importante sa akin ng mga panahon na iyon. Kahit na halos 5-taon ang agwat ng edad namin, hindi ito naging hadlang sa relasyon namin, at dahil sa inosente at bata pa ang pag-iisip ko non, hindi ko na inintindi na masyado palang nga talaga akong bata ng mga panahon na iyon.

Lumipas ang mga buwan, marami pa ring mga tao ang nakatingin at nagmamatyag sa amin. Lalo na ang mga estudyante ng school ko. Hindi man nila sabihin, pero alam kong laman kami ng usap-usapan sa school. At alam ko ring mga negatibong bagay iyon. Kesyo ganto, kesyo ganyan. Pero dahil nga siya lang ang nakikita ko noon, wala akong pakelam sa sinasabi ng iba. Kahit na hindi na magaganda ang mga bagay na iyon.

Noong mga mag-6,7,8 months na kami, palagi nalang kaming nag-aaway. Mga mabababaw na dahilan na pinapalaki ng isang immature na katulad ko. Ewan ko pero sa pagkakaalala ko, moody kasi akong tao. Mga maliliit na bagay na nakakaapekto sa mood ko. Kaya ganon. Mga maliliit na bagay lang naman ang pinagaawayan naming dalawa. Pero hindi naman kami natinag. Pero ng mga buwan na din na iyon, marami akong naririnig na meron daw siyang iba maliban sa akin. Pero hindi ko iyon pinapansin. Kasi nga, siya lang ang nakikita ko noong mga panahon na iyon.

Kaya ko naman lahat ng mga nangyari that time, pero ang nagpahirap sa akin lalo ng mga panahon na iyon ay ang isang guro sa aming eskwelahan noon. Tawagin natin siya sa alyas na "BJB". Si "BJB" ang pinaka head ng high school department noon. Siya ang pinaka principal ng high school department. Isa rin siya sa mga adviser ng 4th year noon, bale adviser siya ni alyas "Marco". Noong una hindi ko naman talaga alam kung anong meron. Pero si alyas "Marco" na rin ang nagsabi na may gusto daw sa kanya si alyas "BJB". Nagulat ako that time kung bakit ganon, at noong una hindi ko pa ito pinaniniwalaan. Pero dahil nga sabi ito ng boyfriend ko noong panahon na iyon, naniwala na rin ako.

Kaakibat ng bagay na yon ay ang suffering ko rin sa iba ko pang mga teachers na tawagin natin sa mga alyas na "Gracia" at "Singkit". Silang dalawa ang mga kaibigan ni alyas "BJB". At dahil doon, nagsa-suffer din ako sa pagmamalupit ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. Na hindi ko naman inaano.

Actually, hindi ko naman din inaano si alyas "BJB". Wala akong ginagawa sa kanya, pero siguro nga dahil nga boyfriend ko ang taong gusto niya, e nagkaganon na siya sa akin. Naalala ko pa nun noong palagi niya akong pinariringgan sa harap ng mga estudyante, sa harap ng buong campus. Naaalala ko pa ang araw na iyon, kakatapos lang ng flag ceremony at pumunta siya sa harap para magbigay ng announcement na palagi nga naman niyang ginagawa. Pagkatapos ng announcement niya na iyon, bigla siyang may sinabi tungkol sa isang bagay. English teacher si alyas "BJB" at mahilig siya sa mga metaphor, kaya halos lahat ng bagay, ginagawa niyang metaphor. Nagegets ko ang sinasabi niya that day na hindi ko na maalala ngayon (kasi duh? 4 years ago pa yon xD), at ang akala ko ang boyfriend ko ang pinapatamaan niya na ang totoo pala, ako. Nalaman ko nalang na ako yun noon gang boyfriend ko mismo ang nagsabi na para daw sa akin ang sinabi ni alyas "BJB" nay un. Umiyak ako that day.

Hanggang sa yun na nga, dumating sa point na pinag-uusapan na ako ng maraming tao lalo na ng mga estudyante sa school, pati na mga teachers. Yung mga teachers na dapat e, hinuhubog ang mga estudyante nila sa tama, pero sila pa yung mga taong nagda-down sa estudyante nila.

Anyways, nang mga panahon na iyon, doon ko na naramdaman yung mga sinasabi nila. Doon ko na rin sinimulan na kwestyunin ang relasyon namin noon. Kung tama pa ba ang ginagawa namin, dahil sobra na akong naaapektuhan sa sinasabi ng ibang tao. Pero dahil sa tanga nga ako ng mga panahon na iyon at hindi ko talaga maiwanan ang boyfriend ko noon, nag-stay ako sa kanya (immature pa ako noon so, don't judge). Ginawa pa rin namin yung mga bagay na ginagawa namin noong okay pa ang lahat (syempre maliban lang sa bagay na yun no. Duh, virgin pa ako XD). Pero doon na rin nagsimulang magbago ang lahat. Yung away na mejo light lang, umaabot na sa hiwalayan. On-off na kami ng mga panahon na yun pero kinakaya pa naman namin.

Noong sumunod na taon, mga bandang February-March, may nalaman ako tungkol sa boyfriend ko. Meron pa pala siyang iba maliban sa akin. Tawagin natin sa alyas na "AJ". Yung mga panahon na din na iyon, palagi siyang nagpapaalam na magva-volleyball daw siya sa kanila kaya hindi muna daw siya makakapag text sa akin (ang jeje, hahahaha wtf), pero nung mga panahon na rin na pala na iyon, pinupuntahan na pala niya ang babaeng iyon. Nalaman ko lang ang bagay na iyon noong sinabi na ito mismo sa akin ng mga tropa ko na taga dun din sa kanila, kasi nakikita din daw nila iyon. Doon na ako umiyak sa harap ng mga tropa ko. Umiyak ako ng umiyak at sinabihan nila ako na hiwalayan ko na daw ang boyfriend ko. Pero hindi madali para sa akin yon kasi siya ang pinaka unang nagpadama sa akin na may nagmamahal sa akin liban sa pamilya ko (what the hell, ang jeje. Ewww).

Pero makalipas lang ng isang buwan, April 30, 2014, naghiwalay na rin kami (sa wakas tapos na paghihirap ko), pero hindi pa nagtapos ang paghihirap ko noon (sa totoo lang, hindi pa nga talaga). Nanatili pa rin kasi yung mga taong pinag uusapan kami, lalo na ako. Maraming mga tsismis na kumalat non. Buntis na daw ako, may nangyari na daw sa amin noon at marami pang mga bagay na masyadong 'below-the-belt' kung pag-uusapan. Na nalaman ko na yung boyfriend ko rin pala ang nagkalat ng mga tsismis na yon na sobra kong dinamdam kasi nga, yung taong pinagkatiwalaan ko noon, ang siya pang sumisira sa akin, kahit na walang katotohanan ang mga bagay na pinagsasabi niya.

Lumipas ang mga taon, tumatak na sa isip ko ang mga bagay na iyon, kahit hanggang ngayon. Ang magandang side lang nung nangyari ay, may natutunan ako sa mga bagay bagay na hindi pala dapat basta basta ka nalang magtiwala sa ibang tao. Kahit na boyfriend ko man yun o hindi.

Nakalimutan ko palang sabihin na kahit mga tropa ko, pinaguusapan ako. Na yung mga taong dapat nandiyan para i-cheer up ako, sila pa yung mga taong halos magpasimula ng mga tsismis na yon. After those things happen, doon na ako nagstart na magkaroon ng depression over things. Nagbago ugali ko, hindi na ako yung jolly person na nakilala ng iba. And up to this day, palagi kong naiisip na baka pinag-uusapan din ako ng mga tao sa paligid ko. Dahil doon din, nadevelop yung anxiety ko sa mga tao, yung habit napago-overthink ng mga bagay, at syempre, depression.

Lesson learned, maraming mga bagay ang nagbibigay sayo ng experience at aral. At ang pangyayaring iyon ay isa sa mga halimbawa nito. Nagkaroon man ito ng magandang bagay, e nagkaroon naman ako ng depression, so. Ayun.


	10. Chapter 10

The following scenes were based on author's own experiences. This story is not meant to be copyrighted.

 **"Bats"**

It's been a long time guys bago ako makapag sulat ulit para sa librong to, na hindi ko alam kung magiging libro ba, o kung hanggang ganto nalang to ( :D ). So ngayon, I ended up brainstorming and come up with this story that happened to me this year. I don't see it as a story though, but I'm about to tell you about this guy na nakilala ko ngayong taon.

Grade 12 ako ngayon at nag aaral sa AMA Computer College Olongapo Campus at transferee siya sa klase namin at tawagin natin siya sa alyas na "Cent". And at first, I barely know that he exists. Literally. At ang sama ko no kasi hindi ko siya pinapansin non kasi bago lang siya sa klase namin. And as far as I know, ganun din naman siya. Well, hindi ko talaga alam na nag-eexists siya sa mundo. Alam ko, nagpakilala kaming lahat noong first day of classes, pero siguro nga masyado lang ako nakafocus sa mga kaibigan ko non at sa sarili ko kaya hindi ko talaga kilala ang mga kaklase ko. Especially yung mga transferees at isa siya don. Nakikita ko siya noon, pero mostly, nilalagpasan ko lang siya, o kaya hindi talaga napapansin. Nakukuhanan siya sa mga picture namin, kumbaga ba, nagiging photo bomber siya sa bawat pictures naming magtotropa but no offense, okay lang naman yun samin and sakin. Well, hindi ko rin naman inaakala na magkakausap din kami ngayon (I just found it amusing though, hindi ko alam kung bakit).

It all started to happen noong first quarter exam namin. Lahat kami hiwahiwalay ng pwesto na magtotropa, at ang ayos ng upuan namin ay magkakatalikuran. May isang upuan na pagitan sa gitna at magkatalikuran, para wala talagang magkokopyahan, pero mali ang desisyon ng teacher namin, kasi mas madaling magkopyahan pag magkatalikuran. Mas masasabi mo yung sagot. Well, balik sa storya. Nasa pinakahuling subject na kami non ng exam namin at mag uuwian na, PDEV (Personal Development) ang exam non at hindi namin alam ng katabi ko (na tropa ko rin) yung mga sagot sa ibang number kaya nagpapanic na kami kung ano ang isasagot namin kasi lahat ng nireview ko at nireview niya ay nakalimutan namin. Nagkokopyahan kami non (well, hahaha. Lahat tayo nakaranas non so wag kang judgemental :D) dahil hindi na namin alam ang isasagot. Dahil sa hindi ko na talaga alam ang isasagot ko at hindi na rin gumagana ang utak ko, nagdecide ako tawanan nalang ang lahat (ugali ko kasi sa exam yon na pag hindi ko na alam ang sagot, tinatawanan ko nalang lahat ng tanong), hindi ko napansin non na nakaupo na pala sa harap namin si alyas "Cent". Nandon siya, at nakita kong tumitingin siya sa papel ng tropa ko. At nagpapatulong na din yung tropa ko para sa sagot. Kaya kinapalan ko na rin yung mukha ko at naghingi ng sagot sa kanya.

"Kuya, anong sagot sa number…" sabi ko sa kanya.

Sinasabi naman niya yung sagot, pero sa mahinang paraan para hindi marinig ng proctor namin na nagkokopyahan na kami. Ang ingay ng buong klase non kasi nagpapasahan na ng papel yung iba at ang iba nakatayo na kaya opportunity yon para makakopya para sa mga hindi pa tapos mag exam. Hindi ko naririnig yung sinasabi niya kaya "ha?" ako ng "ha?". He seemed a little bit pissed kasi hindi ko marinig yung sinasabi niya at dahan dahan niyang pinapakita yung papel niya sa akin and gosh! Hindi ko maintindihan penmanship niya kaya doble hirap ko sa pangongopya non. After those, nagtatanong na rin siya ng sagot at yun, nagbibigayan na kaming tatlo ng sagot without our teacher knowing it. And vice versa din yung nangyari kasi hindi niya rin ako marinig at hindi niya rin mabasa penmanship ko, hindi dahil sa pangit sulat ko, pero dahil kasi maliliit ang sulat ko. At natatawa ako pag hindi niya marinig yung sinasabi ko kasi yung confused na reaction niya, hahahaha! So ayun nga no. And then after the exam, he told us na tapos na daw niya yung online niya (may online education kasi yung school namin, kaya fck, and hindi ko pa tapos yung akin kaya I'm so screwed kasi hours nalang bago yung deadline ng hinayupak na online na yun) pati Physics niya. Kaya so dahil feeling ko close na kami dahil sa exchange ng sagot namin kanina, pinilit ko siya non na sagutan yung online ko, particularly, yung Physics ko. Ang dami pang dapat tapusin that time. Pinilit ko siya non na tapusin yung online ko at nagpromise na papalitan ko rin yung good deed na gagawin niya.

After nun, bumaba na kami at nagpahinga kami sa 1st floor non kasi tuyong tuyo utak naming dahil sa exam. Kasama ko nun yung mga tropa ko at okay naman. Nagkukwentuhan lang kaming lahat don. Yung iba, isa isa ng umuuwi kaya yung best friend at yung isa ko nalang na tropa na babae ang kasama ko that time. After those kwentuhan, nag aalala pa rin ako nun kung sasagutan ba talaga ni alyas "Cent" ang online ko non kaya chinat ko siya gamit messenger. Kinakausap kausap ko lang siya nun at ayun nga ng biglang kunin ng kaklase kong babae yung cellphone ko. May gagawin lang daw siya. Kinuha niya yon, at tawa siya ng tawa. Sabi ko "Anong ginagawa mo?" pero hindi niya ako pinapansin. Hanggang sa binigay niya na yung cellphone ko at ayun nga, nagulat ako sa lahat ng nakita ko. Naging pink na kasi yung chat color naming at "bebe" na rin yung nickname niya dun, I mean what? (Kabadong kabado ako nun kasi I mean wtf bakit ganun yung ginawa ng tropa ko. Baka kasi isipin ni alyas "Cent" na kuya pa ang tawag ko that time na may gusto ako sa kanya or something). Nang makita ko yun, nagulat ako at sinabihan ko na agad yung tropa kong babae na "WTF bro anong ginawa mo!?" Medyo halong asar na yung naramdaman ko nun kaya kinausap ko si alyas "Cent" na hindi ako ang naglagay non at ang tropa ko ang naglagay non. Tumatawa tawa lang siya non na para bang gusto niya din yung nangyayari sabay sabing "Masyado kang kabado". After those sorry about what happened, tinanggal ko yung nickname sa chat non pero hindi ko tinanggal yung chat colors kasi hinihintay ko lang na siya yung magtanggal non. Kaya yun.

Later that night, inaabangan ko lang siya na magsagot ng online ko, which is ginawa naman niya kaya naman thank you! Hahaha. Mejo naasar lang din ako nun for sure kasi ang bababa ng mga scores, kaya nga feeling ko dapat ako nalang din yung nagsagot kasi mas matataasan ko pa naman yung scores na nakuha niya nung siya yung nagsagot pero dahil tinatamad nga ako magsagot non at dahil Physics yon, hinayaan ko nalang at nag thank you ako. Hahahaha (kung nababasa mo man to, wag kang magagalit ahh?) XD. At ayun nga, dun na nagsimula na palagi na kaming nagchachat at naguusap.

That night din yung nagsabi siya na mag gawa daw kami ng CS (call sign, uso pa pala to no?) naming dalawa. Tinatanong niya ako kung ano daw magandang CS, pero wala akong maisip non. Hanggang sa wala na talaga akong maisip pati siya, kaya pinag bukas nalang namin ang lahat.

The next day, nagchachat na naman kami about sa CS nay an. And we actually ended up having CS that day (actually hindi ko na rin maalala kung the next day na ba agad yung CS na yun or that night or dumaan muna ang at least tatlong araw or something pero ayun nga). We ended up calling each other "Bats". Siguro iniisip niyo kung bakit. Bats hindi dahil magka batch kaming gagraduate or batch kasi magkaklase kami dati (kasi hindi talaga kami nagging magkaklase noon dahil kakakilala ko lang sa kanya), kundi dahil may pinanuod ata siya non at biglang may lumabas daw na mga paniki kaya ayun nagging "Bats". Okay naman sakin yun kasi feeling ko unique siya (hahaha!).

Lumipas ang mga araw at ayun nga, halos araw araw na kaming nagkakausap at nagkakachat. Sobrang bait niya pala. Nandon na yung niyayaya niya ako sa ganito, libre niya daw ako, ganito ganyan na dapat nga ako yung nanlilibre sa kanya kasi ako yung nanghingi ng favor sa kanya. Meron yung nilibre niya ako ng ice cream, (okay so e ano? XD sinasabi ko lang naman bro) tas nakita ako ng mga tropa ko. I mean, wala namang kung ano pero kasi kung ano ano iniisip nila sakin non at totoo nga kung ano ano nga iniisip nila sakin that time.

Nagtuloy tuloy lang yung mga librehan at usapan naming non sa text man yan o sa chat. Kaya ayun, we became good friends naman for many months. Mabait lang talaga siyang nilalang na ginawa ni lord. Kaya ayun, nagustuhan ko rin siyang maging kasama at maging kaibigan.

Actually, napakarami pang nangyari. And it will be another story here. Just wait guys. Hahaha!

Lesson learned: Marami kang maaaring makilala sa bawat oras at sa bawat araw. Minsan makikilala mo sila sa ganitong lugar, sa ganitong setting, sa ganitong oras at panahon at paniguradong may dahilan yun kung bakit mo sila nakilala. Malay mo makilala mo ang isang tao dahil fate niya lang ilibre ka ng ice cream na gusto mo sa malapit na tindahan nito.


End file.
